


Two Tries

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, Background Relationships, Gen, geralt and jaskier are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Ciri comes out as Aro to a very supportive Jaskier.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Two Tries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Aro Week. Please note I am not Aro myself, just trying to provide support for those who are.

Geralt treats each one of Ciri’s rugby matches like it's the playoffs. He sits on the edge of his seat the whole time, hands clasped together and leaning towards the pitch with his elbows balanced on his knees. Thankfully Ciri chose a local school, so they rarely miss seeing her play. She’s faster than her father - has to be as a winger - but she has the same powerful grace he displays in his own beer league matches.

Jaskier can barely catch the ball without dropping it, so he leaves the sports to his family. He is a hell of a cheerleader, though. He shouts as Ciri holds the ball close to her body and pushes through the last few feet to score. The crowd of parents and tipsy college students goes wild, but Geralt’s deep bellow is the loudest of all. He high fives everyone around them before grabbing Jaskier by the shoulders and shaking him in joy.

Ciri’s team ends up winning, and they make their way over to the player’s bench. Geralt makes a beeline for the coach, always eager to talk to the poor man after each game. Jaskier spots Ciri towards the edge of the players, frowning at another girl while she gestures wildly. It looks heated, but not like it’s going to come to blows, so he stays back but keeps an eye on them. As soon as the other girl throws up her hands and walks off, Jaskier hurries to Ciri’s side.

“You ok, little cub?” he asks, smiling when she rolls her eyes at the old nickname.

“Not so little anymore,” she mumbles, but she leans into his one-armed hug and lets him lead her over towards the bleachers. She slumps down on the bench and practically melts against him, so Jaskier holds her close.

“Sorry kid, but you’ll always be five and rambunctious in my mind. I can’t help it!” he says, glad when she giggles and slaps at him weakly. If she’s laughing, it can’t be the end of the world, so he adds a tentative, “Want to talk about it?”

“Lizzy’s just made I don’t want to date her,” Ciri says softly.

“Last I knew, you’re free to date whoever you want. That means you’re also free to _not_ date someone. Why is she getting pushy about it?”

“I uh...I might have fooled around with her a couple of times,” Ciri mumbles, hiding her face in Jaskier’s shoulder.

“Well that doesn’t necessarily mean you have to date someone,” Jaskier offers, not sure where the conversion is heading but glad he’s here and not Geralt. He loves his husband, but he can’t handle things like this.

“I don’t. Like...I don’t date? I don’t want to?” Ciri tells him, still clinging to him.

“Now or ever?” he asks gently.

“I’m Aro. I don’t feel like that? Like I’m never going to fall in love and get married. I just want to have fun when I feel like it but not have a romantic relationship with anyone,” she explains.

“Just like your uncle Eskel,” Jaskier says, belatedly thinking he should have let Eskel tell her on his own terms, but she needed the comfort _now_. The burly man won’t be upset anyway, he’d do anything for his niece.

“Really?” Ciri squeals, finally sitting up and beaming at Jaskier. “I thought it was something new and weird!”

“Nope. I doubt he’d appreciate being called old, but he’s been like that since I’ve known him,” Jaskier admits. “He makes sure to explain to everyone he hooks up with _before_ anything happens, though. Might want to do the same so expectations are the same all around?”

“I totally do! That’s why Lizzy is pissing me off so much! It’s a well known fact that I’ll try anyone once, twice if you’re good, but _never_ three times,” Ciri says, laughing when Jaskier shoots her a horrified look.

“You’re telling me _Two Tries_ isn’t the rugby nickname I’d assumed it was?” he asks, snorting as she doubles over, laughing so hard her eyes water. She wipes at her face and smiles - really smiles at him - and he thinks things will work out just fine.

“I didn’t know you’d heard the team calling me that,” Ciri says, still cackling. “Please don’t tell dad? It’d kill him.”

“You should tell him about your orientation on your own time, but your secret is safe with me. Now let’s go save your coach and grab your dad. Do you need to be with the team, or can we take you to an early dinner?” Jaskier asks as they stand up.

“Always down for free food. And I’ll tell him. Just...thank you for understanding. I love you, Pa,” Ciri says with another grin.

“Love you too, little cub,” Jaskier tells her before he’s yanked into a sprint as they race towards Geralt and the coach. He’s glad he doesn’t have to be the one to inform Geralt that he’ll never have a first dance at Ciri’s wedding, but as he watches her leap into his arms and nearly topple him over, he realizes it doesn’t matter. His little family loves each other, and that’s all they really need.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com).


End file.
